Game Start
by Senna Sylvan
Summary: What happens when a god and goddess make a bet on who can solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets first? The Sanzo Gang finds themselves in a competition with Harry to solve the mystery of the Chamber first, so they can return home. Rated T- language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Saiyuki. They belong to their perspective authors.**

**CHAPTER ONE: THE BET**

Konzeon Botatsu looked over at the English God as she raised the glass to her lips. "Do you want to make a bet?" she asked.

The English God looked back at her and nodded. "I would like nothing better."

Thousands of miles away a group of four sneezed, and one raven haired boy tossed in his sleep, as the feeling of foreboding tapped their shoulder.

...

The next day, Goku woke with a bad feeling prodding at his gut. He looked over at Sanzo, and choked. The familiar figure and safety of the adult priest was replaced by the unfamiliar form of a child. A twleve year old child, in fact. In desperation he looked over at Hakkai and Goyji and saw that they too were in the form of children.

"Sanzo, Sanzo, Wake up!" he yelled, shaking the priest's shoulders.

"Damn Monkey, what is it?" He asked irritably. "Huh?" Sanzo looked down at his smaller than usual hands, then at the rest of his child sized body. "Shit!"

His exclaimation had woken up their other companions, and amid the swearing, an envelope appeared, dropping softly onto Sanzo's lap. On it, written in fancy script, said _Konzen and Company._ The group looked at it, and groaned. Only one person they knew called Sanzo Konzen, and that it meant that it wasn't going to be pretty. He tore it open, and the paper came out easily.

Dear Konzen and Company,

I have made a bet that you will save the wiszarding universe before their hero does, so I am stakng my name on your success. Please go to Hogwarts School of Wtichcraft and Wizardry, so you can save the world first. Someone will arrive to pick you up shortly. And by the way, if you fail to win, I will leave you in the bodies of eleven year olds for the rest of your life, as well as leave you there.

Sincerely,

Konzeon Botatsu

The group could only stare blankly at the message for a moment, before a new round of swearing opened up. There was a knock at the door, while they argued about what to do, and Hakkai opened it.

An old lady with a tight gray bun, and high buttoned black dress and robes entered the room. "Hello," she said, "I am Professor McGonagall. I am here at the request of the headmaster to see that you have everything you need to start this semester. I assume you have received your acceptance letters?"

The company looked at each other. "What letters?" Goku asked curiously.

Professor McGonagall frowned. "You should have received a letter stating your acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Mr. Son. Are you four saying that you haven't gotten the letter yet?"

Again, the four looked at each other blankly. "If we had, do you think that we would be askin'" Gojyo replied sarcastically.

The older lady looked affronted. "I was sent here so you could pick up your things, not to explain the situation to you."

Sanzo spoke up. "You don't need to explain anything to these idiots; we have a fair idea on what's going on. Do you have a list, so we can get the things we need?"

Professor McGonagall looked at the boy who spoke. He had blonde hair that brushed his shoulders, and purple eyes. She was surprised that he could speak with such authority at such a young age. He would be a good addition to her Gryffindor House. She sighed. "You're going to be starting a year later than the others, " she explained, "So we are going to have to get you the books for first years and second years. You'll have three months to learn the material for the first years. If you don't manage to at least get a grip on that material, you will find it hard to keep up with the second years."

Sanzo gave a long suffering sigh. "Can we even teach those idiots that much material in such a short time?" he asked Hakkai.

"Hey!" Gojyo and Goku yelled in unison, while Hakkai answered without acknowledging the other two, "They might be able to manage. Well, maybe not Goku, but I'm sure we can help him keep up."

Sanzo snorted.

Professor McGonagall stared at the interaction between the four, and wondered if that was normal for children their age. They seemed awfully close. She decided not to ask. "We are leaving now. Here is a copy of the list of materials you will need." She said, handing each 'child' a list.

SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_

By Miranda Goshawk

_Break with a Banshee_ by Gilderoy Lockheart

_Gadding With Ghouls _by Gilderoy Lockheart

_Holidays with Hags_ by Gilderoy Lockheart

_Travels with Trolls_ by Gilderoy Lockheart

_Voyages with Vampires_by Gilderoy Lockheart

_Wanderings with Werewolves_ by Gilderoy Lockheart

_Year with the Yeti_ by Gilderoy Lockheart

The other list was for first years was similar, but didn't pull their attention like the second years. Who the hell was Gilderoy Lockheart?

...

Two months later, the unfortunate four found themselves in Diagon Alley, where they had already gotten their wands and other materials, and were currently heading to Flourish and Blotts to pick up their second year books. They had already received the first year books a couple months ago, when they first met the professor, so they could have the most time to learn the material in time for term. And they did have a good grasp of it, Sanzo and Hakkai had more understanding of the subject then those who were there.

When they finally arrived at the bookstore, following behind a frazzled Professor McGonagall, they were shocked to see it full to overfilling. When they got near enough, a banner caught their attention proclaiming GILDEROY LOCKHEART will be signing copies of his autobiography _MAGICAL ME_ today 12:30 P.M. to 4:30 P.M.

Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku looked at each other in confusion. Wasn't that the person who had written so many books on their list.

"Oh yes." Professor McGonagall sniffed, when she saw the sign, "This is going to be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. How he got that job I'll never know," she muttered.

They soon saw why, when a golden haired man came into view, seated at a table with pictures of him surrounding said table, all winking with perfect smiles. The actual one was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that matched his eyes, and his wizard hat sitting on his head at an angle on his shining head. Gojyo chocked at the sight. "Who's the weirdo?" he asked.

Sanzo sighed. With the store this crowded, they were never going to get their books.  
"Professor," he asked, "do you think that perhaps our books could be delivered at a later date so we won't have to deal with the crowd? That fool is giving me a headache with all his chatter."  
Professor McGonagall agreed immediately, knowing the feeling. "Of course," she replied, "I will have your things sent to you. Term starts in a month."

And without further ado, she brought the company back to the rooms they had apparently been provided with by Botatsu, and left.

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so I hope that it's okay... Please Review! For now, the characters might be out of character, but I hope that I can grasp them better as I write more. Please review and give feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Evil Me: This is mine I tell you!**

**Good Me: Don't tell lies, it's not nice.**

**Evil Me: I'm not lying.**

**Good Me: Yes you are, because if you were telling the truth, you would be rich.**

**Evil: I...am rich in knowledge...**

**Good: If you don't start telling the truth, I'm going to make you stop (whispers something)**

**Evil: Not that! These aren't mine! They belong to their respective owners and I just like messing with them! Don't make me... (trails off)**

**Just another attempt at humor. If it's bad, tell, cause I'll get rid of it.**

**CHAPTER TWO: THE TRAIN**

The four stared at the wall that they were supposedly supposed to walk through.

"Hey, Hakkai," asked Goku, "are you going to walk through that wall?"

"No. How about Gojyo?"

"Hell no."

Sanzo snarled in irritation. "Someone has to go through, and it sure as hell ain't going to be me. So one of you three better make a decision."

"Goku…" Hakkai and Gojyo asked together, "Why don't you go?"

"No, no, no, no, no," Goku started panicking. "Why doesn't the kappa go through?"

They fell into a vicious three way argument that continued on for several minutes, making Sanzo wish he still had his gun on him. He'd have to find one later on, although he wasn't sure who would be stupid enough; but with enough money, he was sure he'd be able to get his hands on one.

Finally another group on wizards showed up, and curiously stared at the quartet. Hermione Granger and her parents had just walked up, followed closely behind by Neville Longbottom.

"Are you four new first years?" Hermione asked, "I don't remember seeing you last year."

The quartet looked at each other, before Sanzo answered, "Last year we were… unreachable. We are starting this year, as second years."

Hermione nodded, than frowned. "Is that allowed?"

Hakkai shrugged. "I guess. We were allowed too."

Hermione thought for a moment and nodded. "I guess so than. Do you need help getting onto the platform?"

They looked at each other sheepishly. Goku answered. "Yah. I mean, I just can't believe we can just walked through walls."

"Not that stranger things haven't happened." Gojyo muttered.

Hermione tilted her head in confusion, overhearing only the words _stranger_ and _happened_, and wondered what had sparked that comment. "Well, you can come with me." She offered.

Gojyo looked over and grinned. "I would love to, m'lady." At this Hakkai jabbed Gojyo in the side and hissed,

"She's _twelve." _

Gojyo looked over and shrugged. "So what? Here I'm twelve too."

"It's still wrong." Hakkai retorted. "Sanzo, you can't let him do this."

Sanzo signed again. "Fine, baka, let me make this clear. If I find out you've messed with any of these students, you will meet with a world of pain that will make you wish that you had never been born."

Gojyo straightened up when he heard the cold voice issuing from the monk. "But!" he started to protest.

"You heard me. If you prefer, I could always start now…" Sanzo trailed off thinking. Gojyo, seeing the look on his friends face, quickly reassured the man.

"Oh no, never crossed my mind, got to catch the train, don't want to be left behind."

Gojyo made a beeline for the wall, which he passed easily through, and waited on the other side, staring open mouthed at the train. Sanzo, Hakkai, and Goku followed more leisurely, Goku jumping in excitement.

"Do you see it, Sanzo? I wanna ride it, are we gonna ride it?"

Sanzo bonked Goku in the head, despite their similar heights. "Urusai, Bakazaru, of course we are riding the train. How did you think we were gonna get there, walk?"

"But Sanzo, no one ever said we were gonna ride a train. I wanna get seats, can I, can I?" he begged.

Hermione walked over to the exchange, "Do you want to sit with Neville and I? I was going to seat with a couple of my friends, but they didn't show up."

The quartet looked at each other, and then answered, "It would be our pleasure."

…

On the train, the company found themselves in a roomy compartment, that was a lot nicer than a lot of the places they had spent a night or two. Goku was thrilled that he was allowed to ride the train, because he hadn't really before. Most of the time, they walked or rode in Jeep, and to be honest, Goku had always wanted to ride a train.

He looked over at Hermione, who appeared to be engrossed in her book. Looking at Neville, revealed that he had a strange toad with him, that, to be honest, he didn't really want to know about, and since Sanzo was sleeping, while Hakkai was studying some of the texts for this year, it left only Gojyo to play with.

"Hey Gojyo, do you want to do something with me?" he asked, tugging on the red-hairs shirt, "Can we do something? I'm bored."

"Go away, damn Bakazaru, I'm sleeping." Gojyo told him in annoyance.

Goku made a couple more half hearted attempts at waking the stupid pervert, but nothing was going to pull Gojyo from his sleep. He shrugged, and decided that he might as well explore.

Leaving the compartment, he wandered down the mostly empty hallways, where he ran into identical red-heads.

"Hey, who are you?" one of them asked cheerfully, "I'm George Weasly, and this is…"

"…Fred Weasly at your service. Are you a first year? Because…"

"…We don't remember seeing you last year."

Goku had a little trouble keeping track of who was saying what, but he knew what they meant. "I'm Son Goku. I'm a Second Year student, but will be starting this year."

"How did that happen?" Fred asked curiously.

Goku sighed dramatically. "Um… we were traveling and were unavailable at the time."

"Traveling? Really? Why were you traveling…"

"…and what do you mean _we?"_

"Um…" Goku hesitated. Sanzo hadn't told him where their cover story said they were at the time. Luckily, he was saved, when Malfoy, backed by Crabbe and Goyle, came up to taunt the twins.

"Oh, look, it's the Weasly's. I'm surprised that you were able to come to school again. Is your brother not here because you couldn't afford him?"

The twins and leapt to cast a hex on Malfoy, when something suddenly flashed out past their faces to land with a sickening thud on the Slytherins nose. Even the two bodyguards weren't able to stop it. Malfoy let out a high pitch scream, and Goku laughed at the sound.

"Geeze," he said, "You scream louder than a girl. It's only a broken nose."

The twins looked at the sight, Malfoy, on his knees with blood pouring from his nose like a faucet as he threatened to tell his father. It was quite a funny sight, and of course being the twins that they are, they couldn't help but make it worse.

They laughed out loud.

Malfoy stormed off, screaming about what his father would do when he found out, and Crabbe and Goyle followed him loyally.

"Well, that was interesting." Said George.

"Very interesting. Tell us, young Goku,"

"How exactly did you strike Malfoy?"

Goku looked at the older teens in confusion. "I punched him he answered straight forwardly.

"That was a punch?" Fred remarked.

"I didn't even see it…" continued George.

"How do you think he'd play Qudditch?"

"He could give Harry a run for his money…"

The twins trailed off. "Speaking of Harry…" Fred spoke up suddenly,

"Where is he?"

The Weasly's were about to ask Goku if he had seen their friends, when the announcement came through that the train was approaching Hogwarts. Sanzo had gone looking for Goku when he woke up to realize that he had gone missing, and had approached while the twins were wondering about Harry.

"Goku," Sanzo said, "You have to come with me now."

Goku looked at Sanzo pleadingly. "Please, can I talk a little more? Please, pretty please?"

Sanzo refused to give in, saying "No."

Goku gave up and said goodbye to the twins, following Sanzo back to their compartments to change.

The twins watched them leave.

"That was a little strange." George commented.

"It was indeed." Fred agreed.

"I guess they'll fit right in." George replied.

And the train pulled in to Hogwarts.

**A/N: I know this might seem a bit rushed in the end, I just wasn't really sure where I wanted to go with the train scene. After all, they haven't even met Harry yet. Next chapter, our friends are going to arrive at Hogwarts and be sorted, as well as meeting the Boy-Who-Lived (You already know what's happening with him). **

**I'm going to try and get a new chapter out every week by the way. However, it is getting into testing and such, so I won't guarantee it. But if I miss more than, say two weeks between updates or something, I'll either put out a long chapter, or a couple, so don't worry about that.**

**Please REVIEW! Feel free to share ideas, comments, concerns, dislikes, anything! Just make sure to explain your reasons if it's negative feedback, so I can either explain it, or change it. **

**Sorry this was so long, I don't like long A/N either, but it just has to get out there. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or Harry Potter.**

CHAPTER THREE: SORTING AND HOGWARTS

The four stepped off the train, and felt their mouths drop open in astonishment at the sight that their eyes beheld. A large stone castle rose up before their eyes, an imposing image, far larger than anything they could remember seeing.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" cried a large man with a bushy beard.

"Damn, that man is huge," said Goku in awe.

"You got that right," agreed Gojyo.

Sanzo sighed, as Gojyo and Goku continued to banter back and forth, until he couldn't stand it anymore. "Shut the hell up!" he told them, annoyed. "I have been sitting in a freaking train for hours (**A/N: **How long is the trip to Hogwarts?** ) **and I am not in the mood to hear you two idiots arguing!" With that, he turned around and started walking towards the creepy horse drawn carriages. The company glanced at each other, unsure if it was safe to follow, but decided that it didn't really matter. If Sanzo didn't want their company, he could move. They did, after all, need to get to school too.

...

Finally they reached the school; The goddess smirked. They were finally there, and the game was about to begin.

...

The new students and the transfers lined up together behind the old lady that Goku remembered was called Professor Mcgonagel as she led the way into the dining hall.

"Here you will be sorted into your houses." she called out. "Please step forward as I call your name."

"Abbot, Chlesea"

"RAVENCLAW"

Goku felt his mouth drop in astonishment, much like the other eleven year olds that surrounded the company. "Did you see that Sanzo?" He asked excitedly, "That hat talked!"

Sanzo frowned in annoyance. He still hadn't properly rested from the trip and didn't want to deal with Goku right now. "I saw. Now shut up monkey."

Goku pouted but obeyed, as names kept being called and houses assigned.

"Avril, Samuel!"

"SLYTHERIN"

The names continued this way for a way for a while until...

"Hakkai, Cho"

Hakkai strolled up to the hat calmly servaying the potential danger. Unlike some of his companions he wasn't as quick to throw a fit and make hasty decision, if and when there was danger he would simply destroy the source. Until then however, he would learn as much as he could about the strange enviorment. Slowly he sat on the stool, remembering a time when it would have been much to small and felt the hat lower on his head.

_How odd. _A strange voice entered his head, decidedly out of place. _I can't see anything. _

**Who are you? **Hakkai asked through his thoughts.

_I am the hat of course, and would you mind lowering the shields on your mind so I can sort you?_

**I would mind. **Hakkai answered, **put me in Ravenclaw**.

_But... _the hat hesitated, but at the string of threats that was sent to it, _RAVENCLAW! Put him in Ravenclaw and get me off his head! _

Ignoring the camotion caused by the hats announcment Hakkai strolled to his assigned table and sat by himself.

More names where called.

"Gojyo, Sho." was called.

Gojyo made his way leisursly up to the hat and placed it on his head, all the while grinning. When he felt an alien presence in his mind, he froze for a moment before deciding that it would be best to make the first move. He confronted it head on.

**What do you want**. He sent. **GET OUT! **His rage swirled in flames of fire burning away any trace of the intrusion. _Wait... _the hat tried to gain access to the barred mind, but no entry was granted. It didnt matter, the hat couldn't have seen anything even if it wanted to. The defenses were full proof.

_Gryffendor! _It called, sighing at the loss of good information.

Thus the sorting continued.

" Sanzo, Genjo." The stern Professor called gaining the attention of the remaining group.

After glaring at the two idiots of the group Sanzo made his way up the center of the tables and glared at the hat. Thoughts of how to sucessfully destory the wretch thing that demanded his attention ran through his head. He didnt care if they wanted to sort him, or if it was something everyone did, it bothered him. It was noisy and pointless, a perfect combination to rile the priests suprisingly short temper.

He roughly sat on the chair, imagining the sight of the hat on fire. He could see it. But even he could see that he needed to learn more about this _magic_ to destroy it. He would learn fire magic to destroy the hat.

_Again, I can't see. _The hat felt pure malice that was ementating from the mental block. _I am just the hat_, it hurried to assure the mind before it was destroyed by just the strength of the hate. _Slytherin! _It called. The hat did have a survival instinct and it knew a potentially dangerous situation as it was in was better avoided, the mind it was in held far more darkness then any of the other houses. The hat shuddered. What kind of children were they getting this year?

Despite the hat's ill tidings the names continued to be called.

"Son, Goku." As expected at the name there were titters and taunts. For the english it was a decidedly odd name. They monkey like boy lived up to the nickname as he skipped up to the hat. Unfortunetly however, he was to excited to sit down long enough to get the hat on his head.

The hall was roaring with laughter by the time Sanzo got up from his spot at the Slytherin table and caught Goku as he was bouncing around. "Sit down Bakazaru. Or else." he warned softly, as he bonked him yet again on his head. _I really need to get a gun. _Sanzo decided.

Goku had sat down at Sanzo's words and settled for bouncing his feet impatiently.

_Oh another one. _The voice was much more heisitant in this search of the mind. After the other three it wasn't sure what to expect from this mind.

Who are you? Goku thought almost yelling in suprise.

_I am the sorting hat I look into your mind and find the house your best suited for. _That hat quickly explained. Maybe this boy would allow it to see.

**Oh. **Goku thought, realising that the hat wanted acess to his mind. **Do you want to see my mind? Is that what you want?**

_Yes!_ The hat jumped on the offered chance. _Can you lower the block so I can see?_

Goku hesitated, if Sanzo hadn't shared thier secret with the hat he probebly didn't want Goku to share either. **I can't. If Sanzo didn't share, then I shouldnt either. **He explained, it made perfect sense to him and he couldn't understand how the hat could suggest that he ignore what Sanzo wanted.

_Surely you don't do everything he tells you to do, or not to. _Hat slyly asked. If he could shake the impeccable trust the child showed, he would surely lower those shields.

**Never.** Goku's answer was short and to the point.

_Maybe he wants you to share and thats why he didnt. _The hat reasoned. It obviously wasn't, if the level of malice was anything to go by, but this stranger was the most friendly of the bunch.

**No, Sanzo wouldn't do that. **Goku was adament about that. **Besides if we have mental shields, I would think they would be from the goddess. It's because of her we're here anyway. Ya' know?**

No the hat didn't know. And it didn't want to know, this bunch was much more complicated then it had originally thought. If there was one thing the hat remembered in its long years, it was that it was never a good decision to mess with the Gods. _Gryffindor! _It called avoided the near castasrophe. It really wanted to know more, but there was nothing he could do at this point that wouldn't severly harm the children's mind. To break their sheilds... nothing good would come of that.

Goku hopped off the seat and bounced over to sit next to Goyjo.

It would be interesting, what these children would do.

**A/N: I want to apologize for taking so long on the update. I had trouble coming up with something, so until I become re-inspired, updates might also be a little sparatic. Also, I am in Flordia for a week and do not have steady internet access anyways, so even if I do finish a chapter, I won't be able to update. But on the upside, it's a whole lot of writing time! I'll have something sooner if it kills me! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Saiyuki**

CHAPTER FOUR: MEETING THE COMPETITION

Goku sat next to Goyjo, practically bouncing in his seat as he waited for the food. "Are we going to eat soon?" He kept asking, "I'm starving."

The red-headed boy sitting next to him frowned. "Can't you wait?" He snapped.

Goku looked over innocently. "No!"

The red-headed boy looked like he was going to say something else, but he was interrupted as Sanzo and Hakkai came over, and sat next to their friends.

"Stop it, Goku." Sanzo told him. "You can eat in a minute. Now _stop_ _bouncing."_

Goku stopped.

The bushy haired girl who sat next to the red-headed looked over at them disapprovingly. "I don't think your supposed to sit over here." She told the two students from other houses.

"Yeah, mate, especially the Slytherin one. We don't want an evil wizard at our table."

Goku looked over at his other table mates in confusion. "Sanzo isn't evil," he told them, "he's a _monk." _

His companion whacked him upside the head again, whispering in his ear, "_We're twelve here."_

Goku's face lit up in understanding. "Or at least, he's_ training _to be a monk." he went on to explain, as though he had meant to the entire time.

The other Gryffendores looked at him accusingly. "Why do you defend him?" They questioned. "He must've cursed you!" The red head announced.

Goku still looked confused, and the bushy haired girl exclaimed, "Honestly, Ronald, they knew each other before they arrived, and if you were listening, you'd realize that they haven't been to a magic school before, so it would be _impossible _for him to be spelled."

The red head, Ron, frowned belligerently. "Why are you siding with _them_? Everyone knows Slytherins are evil."

Hakkai suddenly felt the need to speak up. "You can't really believe that Slytherins are sorted into their house because they evil, can you? Are you really that stupid?"

"Hey!" The black haired kid started, his wire glasses sitting uncomfortably on his nose, Ron nodding in agreement. "You can-"

However, Hakkai interrupted him, in a rare display of temper. "People aren't born evil. They make bad choices, but so does everyone. Do you honestly believe that everyone is irredeemable? What makes a person evil?"

Ron spoke up again, "They just are."

Hakkai gave a cold smile that sent shivers down the spines of the people at the table. "If I wanted to say evil was killing someone, then your very own Mr. Potter would be evil, and you obviously don't think that."

Goyjo agreed. "You're all children. What could most of you have done besides hurt someone's feelings? If that doesn't make ya evil, then what does?"

The Gryffindores remained silent, although the tense atmosphere reeked of how they were dying to disagree, but were unable to find a counter argument.

The rest of the dinner passed in silence, and soon everyone headed up to the dormitories to go to bed.

The next morning, the Sanzo gang found themselves waking up earlier then the other students out of habit, so they all met up outside the library to discus their next move.

"What have you found out?" Sanzo asked irritably, still half asleep.

Goyjo growled in annoyance. "The black haired one's Potter, the annoying red-head was Weasley, and the smart-aleck was Granger. They seem to be the one's most likely to be our competition, since, from what I hear, they solved the Sorcerers Stone last year. Overly curious, if you ask me."

"We didn't ask you!" Goku chirped, much more cheerfully then the other three. Even Hakkai, who was normally awake in the morning was drowsy.

"Shut up, monkey!" Goyjo snapped.

Goku was just about ready to yell back, and Sanzo was rubbing his temples in irritation, when Hakkai spoke up.

"Calm down." He broke into the impending argument, "It's probably just the jet lag speaking. I'm sure you will all feel better in a bit."

Goku looked at them curiously. "Are you sick?" he asekd.

The others groaned. The stupid monkey was as full of energy as ever, and none of them wanted to deal with it.

"No," Sanzo growled. "I want to go back to bed."

Goku nodded understandingly. "Right..." he paused. "Want to explore the school with me since your up?"

Sanzo nearly cried. "NO!" he exclaimed. "I'm going back to bed. Since we haven't found anything important, we can meet back up at breakfast."

Goku looked at him in disappointment. "What am I gonna do?" he whined.

Sanzo growled, and looked at Hakkai and Goyjo, who were already shaking their heads. He sighed, and looked at the boy. "You can explore the school by yourself." he decided.

Goku grinned. "Can I go into the Forbidden Forest then."

Sanzo wanted to shoot himself. "No! At least not yet. Just explore the inside, for now."

Goku nodded excitedly. "Okay! See you at breakfast."

Sanzo nodded wearily, and joined the other two in returning back to their dormitories for another couple of hours.

Goku watched until the other three were out of sight, before a wicked glint entered his eyes. He was wide awake, and he had Sanzo's permission to explore!

Maybe he would try to find that strange snakelike scent that seemed to permeate the school. It was a strong smell, so it was either a big snake or a lot of little ones.

He wandered around, talking cheerfully to the sleeping portraits who protested his rude awakenings (yelling in their face), but was unable to find the source of the stink.

Frowning, he wondered if this was the challenge that the Goddess had wanted them for.

He was going to continue his search, after an hour had past, but as he was passing through one of the empty hallways, he caught sight of something so hideous, he wasn't sure if he could handle it. Heck, he wasn't sure if Hakkai, with his limitless patience, could even handle it.

He ran to the dorm to warn his frineds about the monster.

Gilderoy Lockheart was left, looking down the abandoned hallway, and wondering if someone had just been there.

**A/N: Well, here's the update for this one. It's been a couple months, so its due. However, I'm not sure if I got the characters right since it's been awhile since I read or wrote anything for this manga. Let me know and review!**


End file.
